1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to containers and more specifically it relates to a holiday treat package. The holiday treat package consists of a tubular container for storing candy and small toys that are wrapped with a piece of decorative paper, so that it can be given to a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous containers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,668 to Martin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,497 to Stewart; U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,305 to Hull, Jr. et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,644 to Uchida all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.